Lettres à jamais
by mucc
Summary: Après que Sirius ait été envoyé à Azkaban, Remus lui écrit une lettre afin de mettre sur papiers tout ce qu’il ne pourra plus lui dire en face. Que se passeraitil si, après son évasion, Sirius retrouvait cette lettre dans les affaires de Remus alors qu’il


**Titre : **_Lettres à jamais_

**Résumé :**_Après que Sirius ait été envoyé à Azkaban, Remus lui écrit une lettre afin de mettre sur papiers tout ce qu'il ne pourra plus lui dire en face. Que se passerait-il si, après son évasion, Sirius retrouvait cette lettre dans les affaires de Remus alors qu'ils vivent ensemble à Grimmauld Place? Slash SBRL_

**Disclaimer : **_Encore un fois et comme toujours, rien de tout cela est à moi. J'emprunte les personnages de Rowling afin de m'amuser un peu avec, les faire pleurer un peu (sourire sadique) et je les lui redonne après, ni vu ni connu!_

**Bêta Readeuse : **_Nagini-chan_

**Mot de l'auteur : **_J'ai eu cette idée hier, alors que j'étais couchée dans mon lit à fixer le plafond en attendant que le sommeil ne se pointe (ce qui a prit un temps considérable).. J'espère que vous aimerez!_

**P.-S. : **_Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée pour le titre donc…_

**Edit: **_Merci beaucoup à Zazo, qui a répondu à ma question sur la date de la mort de Sirius! J'ai pu corriger mon erreur!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius monta lentement les escaliers qui montaient à sa chambre. Il avait eu une journée épuisante, même si il préférait ne pas se l'avouer. Il faut dire que faire le ménage intensif de Grimmauld Place n'était pas tout à fait la façon dont il aurait voulu aider l'Ordre du Phénix, mais c'était la seule chose utile qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Être l'homme le plus recherché par le ministère de la magie n'était pas la position idéale pour se promener au dehors et effectuer des missions pour Dumbledore. Il restait donc caché dans cette sinistre maison, l'air maussade.

La seule chose qui le rendait heureux était le fait que depuis peu, Remus avait quitté son minuscule appartement et était venu habiter ici, avec lui. Ils partageaient la chambre de Sirius et quelques fois, celui-ci se surprenait à penser que tout était redevenu comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Remus était de nouveau avec lui, ils étaient redevenus le « nous » qu'ils étaient avant.

En arrivant dans l'encadrement de sa chambre, Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il regarda les effets personnels de Remus nouvellement installés et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Tous ses livres occupaient à présent la bibliothèque de Sirius (qui n'avait jamais vraiment servie à cette fonction auparavant)! Remus adorait vraiment la lecture.

Sirius s'approcha d'un vieux livre tout usé qui ne semblait pas avoir été ouvert depuis de nombreuses années. La couverture était faite de cuir brun et était si sale qu'elle en était noire par endroits. La reliure était écorchée, déchirée et certaines pages du livre ne semblaient plus tenir qu'à un fil.

Sirius le prit dans ses mains, le fit tourner et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures. La poussière qui s'en dégagea le fit éternuer. Il remarqua alors que Remus y avait glissé un morceau de papier pour marquer sa page. Il ouvrit l'ouvrage pour voir où Remus s'était arrêté dans sa lecture il y a ce qui semblait bien des années et il vit que le papier en question portait l'écriture nette et droite de Remus. Sirius le fit glisser hors du livre et s'assit sur son lit pour le lire. Dès la première ligne, il comprit à qui était adressé ce mot et il se sentit mal. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement, mais il continua sa lecture quand même. Chose qu'il croyait, alors qu'il avançait dans la lettre, qu'il allait regretter.

_25 décembre 1981_

_Lettre à un traître_

_Sirius,_

_Comment as-tu pu faire ça? C'est la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à ce qui s'est passé. Comment as-tu bien pu faire ça? À James et Lily! À Harry! À Peter! À moi!? J'ai beau essayé de comprendre, je n'y arrive pas. Nous étions tes meilleurs amis, Sirius! Enfin, nous te considérions comme notre meilleur ami, il semblerait que nous nous soyons tous trompés sur toi à ce sujet. Toutes ces belles paroles que tu nous as toujours dites, étaient-elles aussi vraies que ta loyauté envers nous? _«Maraudeurs un jour, maraudeurs toujours!»_ tu disais. Croyais-tu vraiment ce que tu disais, ou n'était-ce que de pures inventions pour nous faire croire en toi? _

_Tu avais toujours si peur que les gens ne te perçoivent pas comme autre chose qu'un Black. Tu t'es battu pour montrer à tous que tu n'étais pas comme ta famille, que tu étais différent d'eux et de leur façon de penser. Finalement, tout ça n'a servi à rien, puisqu'au final tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux! Tu es aussi vil et « pur » qu'eux!_

_Tu nous as détruit, Sirius. Tu as détruit ce que nous étions, ce que nous avons été et ce que nous aurions pu être. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Mais cela ne m'importe guère, puisqu'ils ne sont plus là. À cause de toi. Par ta faute, jamais plus James et Lily Potter ne verront neiger. Jamais plus ils ne s'embrasseront sous le gui, jamais plus ils ne verront le printemps prendre le dessus sur l'hiver, ou ne sentiront le soleil brûlant de l'été sur leur peau... Jamais plus ils ne verront leur fils, ni ne l'entendront rire! Et lui, il ne connaîtra jamais ses parents et tout ça par ta faute, Sirius! Et Peter, pauvre Peter, tu lui as tout ravi à lui aussi! _

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours tourner autour de ta petite personne? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois, peu importe l'angle sous lequel je pense à ce qui s'est passé, tout revient toujours à toi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu sois leur gardien du secret? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux t'oublier?_

_J'ai beau te haïr jusqu'à m'en faire mal, jusqu'à en avoir la nausée, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Tu as été tout pour moi, la seule personne qui m'ait accepté et aimé pour ce que j'étais. Mais m'aimais-tu vraiment? J'en doute fortement et malgré cela, malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, à moi, à James, à Lily et à Peter, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de t'aimer. Et ça me rend complètement fou. Je me déteste pour ça, presque autant que je peux te détester toi. _

_Tout est de ta faute, Sirius. Et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. J'espère sincèrement que là où tu es, ta vie ressemble à ce que tu as fait de la mienne. Un enfer. Et je te souhaite d'y brûler éternellement. Tu m'as détruit._

_Je te hais. _

_Je t'aime._

_Remus_

Sirius serra la lettre un peu plus fort dans ses mains. La dernière partie avait été plus difficile à lire, les larmes que Remus avaient dû verser en l'écrivant embrouillaient l'encre par endroits, la rendant presque illisible.

Les propres larmes de Sirius vinrent rejoindre celles de l'homme qu'il aimait sur le morceau de parchemin. Il ne fit aucun geste pour les empêcher de couler. Il les laissa se frayer un chemin vers la liberté le long de ses joues et finir leur course sur la lettre.

Il entendit la voix de Remus s'élever du corridor et il releva la tête, ne tentant même pas de se cacher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sirius? demanda-t-il. Il entra alors dans la chambre et ajouta sur un ton précipité : Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

Il s'élança vers Sirius et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre que Sirius tenait toujours dans ses mains et il comprit.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-il. Sirius, je… Je ne savais même pas que j'avais encore cette lettre, je croyais l'avoir jetée. Je suis désolé.

Des larmes coulaient à présent silencieusement sur les joues de Remus alors qu'il serrait un peu plus Sirius dans ses bras.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que tu la lirais, continua-t-il. J'ai simplement écrit ça parce que j'avais besoin de faire sortir ce qu'il y avait en moi. Tu sais, je n'avais plus personne à qui parler de tout ça, donc je l'écrivais. Je suis désolé que tu sois tombé là-dessus.

Sur ce, il fit un geste pour arracher la lettre des mains de Sirius, mais celui-ci la retint.

- Tu sais, Remus, parvint finalement à dire Sirius, je ne pleurais pas à cause de ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre. Non, je suis même content de l'avoir lue et de savoir comment tu m'as vu après que tout cela soit arrivé. C'est simplement que je me suis imaginé comment cela a dû être dur pour toi. Être tout seul, croire que celui que l'on aime nous a trahi. Si cela m'était arrivé, jamais je n'aurais survécu. S'il avait fallu que je sois à ta place et toi à la mienne, je me serais tout simplement laissé dépérir. Mais pas toi. Tu t'es battu, tu as essayé de continuer à vivre. Et moi qui t'avais toujours juré que je ne laisserais jamais de mal t'arriver. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui suis la cause de la mort de James et Lily, je t'ai quand même trahi toi. J'ai trahi cette promesse et à cause de moi tu as vécu l'enfer. Je t'ai abandonné.

- Oui, mais tout ça est oublié maintenant, Sirius. Tu es revenu. Je sais que tu n'étais pas coupable. Je t'aime. Et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même durant tout ce temps. Je m'en voulais à mort pour ça, j'ai tenté toutes sortes de moyens afin de t'oublier, mais rien n'y a fait.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Sirius. Et je te promets que cette fois, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais. Je serai toujours là à tes côtés. Pour toujours.

Remus resserra son étreinte et Sirius leva la tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs deux corps ne formant presque un, leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

OoOoOoO

_18 juin 1996_

_Lettre à un ange_

_Sirius,_

_C'est la dernière fois que je prends cette plume pour t'écrire. Hier, tu es mort. Tu m'as encore laissé derrière, mais cette fois c'est pour de bon. Tu ne reviendras plus. J'ai voulu y croire, Sirius. J'ai voulu croire à cette promesse que tu m'as refaite, il y a quelques temps, juste ici, dans la chambre où je me tiens présentement. Je m'étais dit que maintenant que tu étais ici, avec moi, plus rien ne pouvait t'arriver. Que plus rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Nous étions réunis, nous étions invincibles. _

_J'ai eu tort, une fois de plus. Tu es parti à nouveau, cette fois pour un endroit où je ne peux te suivre. Tu m'as laissé derrière, mais cette fois je ne t'en veux pas._

_Je te rendrai fier, Sirius. Je ferai de mon mieux afin que lorsque mon heure arrivera à moi aussi et que je pourrai enfin revoir ton visage, je puisse me montrer dignement devant toi. Je vais me battre pour ceux qui me sont chers, comme tu l'as toujours fait. _

_Plus que tout et de toute mon âme, je vais me battre pour toi. _

_J'espère que tu veilleras sur tous ceux que, tout comme moi, tu as laissé derrière._

_Tu étais mon âme sœur, mon autre moitié. À présent, je serai incomplet jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'ai du mal à attendre le jour où nous serons de nouveau réunis et où nous ne ferons de nouveau qu'un, mais d'ici là je dois rester ici. _

_Et d'ici là, je sais que tu m'attendras._

_Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité,_

_Remus_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que j'avais des tendances dépressives à ce point! Je viens de me déprimer pour la soirée!

Alors? Est-ce que ma contemplation du plafond de ma chambre hier soir a portée fruit? Comment avez-vous trouvé? Bon? Mauvais? _Dégoulasse, _comme dirait ma cousine de 3 ans?

En attendant, avez-vous le temps pour une petite review en passant? Puppy eyes à la Sirius


End file.
